


A Real Boy

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, trans positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Things change, not everyone can accept that.But some can make up for that with a little extra love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Real Boy

Kiawe and Hau had known each other as kids, but then Hau's dad had taken him away from Alola and when he finally came back a lot had changed.

A major change was Hau himself.

Last Kiawe had seen him "He" had been considered a "She".

But that didn't bother Kiawe at all; he confirmed Hau's new name with him, as well as his new pronouns, and that was the end of that.

Sadly not everyone was as accepting as Kiawe is...

Hau was following Kiawe through the market, catching up, while Kiawe's little sister followed close behind her brother, holding Marowak's hand.

"-and uh...dad still doesn't approve of all of this, but I'm so much happier now, so I hope he comes around.." Hau rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, suddenly not wanting to share anymore.

"All of what?" Mimo chirps, swinging Marowak's arm, much to the Pokémon's protest.

"Um...Kiawe, can I...tell her about this? It's a pretty sensitive topic.." Hau looks to his friend for approval.

"She's 5, it's not going to kill her to learn about trans people," Kiawe agrees.

"Okay, Mimo, well...I was born a girl, but that...wasn't right, I never wanted to be a girl, and it took me a while, but I figured out that I was really a boy," Hau kneels down to look Mimo in the eyes while he explained it, hoping that he put it simply enough.

"...Why doesn't your daddy like that?" Mimo asks sweetly, still holding onto Marowak, "Doesn't he like that you're happy?"

"I wish everything was that simple, Mimo, but...but my dad really wishes I was a girl, I guess, because he doesn't believe me when I say I'm a boy," Hau doesn't want to cry, but he can feel it coming.

"Hau, are you okay?" Kiawe kneels with Hau, lowering his voice a little, "Do you want me to tell Mimo to stop? She'll understand."

"No...it's okay Kiawe...I--"

Mimo hugs Hau, nearly knocking him down with the sudden force, "I believe that you're a boy, I promise."

"That...that means a lot Mimo, thank you," Hau hugs her back.

Hau ends up picking up Mimo and carrying her the rest of the way through the market, Marowak grabbing onto his shirt to keep close.


End file.
